Lost Souls
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: There were many moments where Hades had shown his concern for Daedalus but he had denied there was anything between the two. Maybe his past has broken him to the point where the only one he could think of having happy memories with besides Pandora is the God of the Underworld.


**Lost Souls**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: There were many moments where Hades had shown his concern for Daedalus but he had denied there was anything between the two. Maybe his past has broken him to the point where the only one he could think of having happy memories with besides Pandora is the God of the Underworld.**

 **Pairing: Hades/Daedalus with implied Pandora/Daedalus and Hades/Juliet**

 **Rated: T (for Teen) and dips into M (Mature) territory**

 **Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Character death, violence, shonen-ai and unintentional OOC**

 **This one is for Hades and Daedalus' friendship/bromance/romance depending on interpretation. Despite only showing up in _Faustian Contract_ on how their friendship is and the implied friendship they had in the past before Daedalus left Hades' side, I feel the need of a one-shot with these two just to understand their relationship before and after the incident is incredibly important. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pitiful**

Hades had considered himself the most pathetic God after misfortune befell him. His queen had suicided for an unknown reason and her friend Hecate followed after her. He was left alone to rule the Underworld and Hades thought he had completely lost it.

So when he found a soul that radiated the brightest light but the person was revealed to be a fallen archangel from Skyworld, Hades could not help but feel nothing but pity for the pathetic angel in front him. So pathetic that he extended a hand to him and giving him a second chance at life.

 **Melody**

The God of the Underworld had always been attracted to those who had the most beautiful singing voice. It made Hades want to kidnap them and never return them to the light so they can bring their lovely songs to the darkness of hell. Hades had heard Daedalus hum some wonderful tunes to himself when he was working on some projects in his room. Hades wished that Daedalus would have more confidence in that singing voice.

 **Heartbeat**

Hade's Heart was the one organ in his body that Hades took better care of than most. It was the only thing that allowed Hades to maintain any hope he had in seeing Persephone and Daedalus again. When the heart saw Pit, it let its guard down originally thinking it was Daedalus, but once Pit destroyed the heart, Hades felt nothing but emptiness afterward.

"That really hurt…but hey…at least I'm not dead."

He might as well have been dead at that moment if he gave into his own greed.

 **Chess**

Daedalus really enjoyed chess. Hades hated chess. The one way to spend time with Daedalus was to simply ask him to play chess. Daedalus hated playing against Hades because he was like a pigeon. No matter how smart you are, if the bird flipped the chessboard and then proceeded to vomit on it…there was no winner.

 **Taurus**

The Taurus Arm was not Daedalus' invention. The Zodiac item was crafted by Dyntos but not many could use the weapon correctly. Daedalus looked down on the God of Smiting and wanted to make something that would excel the old man. Hades already knew Daedalus was better, but Daedalus still ended up using the arm to beat the Clubberskull that was deemed too powerful for the Underworld army to use correctly.

 **Trust**

Hades thought that Daedalus abandoned him because he didn't trust him enough. That wasn't too far from the truth, but it had to do with Daedalus' inability to open up to anyone after losing Pandora. He had been lied to by Helios to leave Hades, but the Sun God wasn't any better. As Daedalus now sits in Mecha Galaxy alone after Diamond's usual taunting, the fallen archangel would look back and realize that he should have trusted Hades more enough to believe that the God of the Underworld would save him from this madness.

 **Father**

Daedalus had considered himself the worse father in the universe. Self-loathing aside, Hades would remind his friend that he wasn't Zeus. While Hades would take the opportunity to mock all the times that Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants and had a child as a result, Daedalus would think about how Hades would never be a father if he continued to mourn for Persephone.

 **Honesty**

"Daedalus appreciates everything you have done for him and wishes to give back to you."

Daedalus has nearly destroyed his new robotic invention Tinker right there. What was meant to scan the area around him and keep records for him ended up being a nuisance when Tinker developed a mind of its own and read Daedalus' emotional thoughts instead. The yellow hair piece like robot could be rebuilt with this command and it only annoyed Daedalus how Hades just laughed at him.

"Days, you should be more honest with yourself and your feelings for me."

"You are so…delusional!"

 **Big**

"Hades…I swear this is too…big…"

"Oh? You think so? I'm glad you like it Days."

"Hey! What are you doing! That is not going to fit properly!"

"This is you we're talking about. You always find a way for this to work."

There were too many demon girls in this area that assumed the worse from the exchanged dialogue. Juliet was the only one who thought Hades was hurting Daedalus, but it was just Hades forcing an upgraded End All Arm on his friend who preferred claws over arms.

 **Braggart**

When Viridi commented how the angel always got their personality from the God that they served, she wasn't kidding. Pit was self-righteous even if he didn't believe everything Palutena said. Julius was a lecherous thief no different from Hermes. Daedalus at first seemed to be the opposite of Hades, but the fallen archangel loved to brag about how he was better than Dyntos in the same vain that Hades gloated how he was better than Zeus. It was a miracle neither of them had died from such insults.

 **Remodeling**

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO _**MY**_ UNDERWORLD?!"

The thing about having Daedalus back in the Underworld and Juliet as his girlfriend is that he promised they could do whatever they wanted to show he cared. They returned the favor by changing the bloody landscape to what it was in the past with calm purple skies and actually trying to fix the Underworld monsters from their deformed appearance.

"Consider this a house remodeling." Daedalus snarked seeing how frustrated Hades was that everything changed while he went to the stupid God meeting.

 **Sportsmanship**

Demons were notorious for cheating. Hades and Daedalus were no different, so when they were beaten at their own game by Palutena and the angel twins, the both of them would be sulking back to hell. Daedalus would have to be the one to pat the big buffoon on the back seeing as how he was going to waste away at souls until he felt better.

"You'll get your chance…some other day." Daedalus told him in a mocking manner only getting a soul thrown at his face for that particular comment.

 **Comfort**

Even if Daedalus was trying to change himself for the better, Pit wouldn't believe him. The request Pit had was extremely cruel. Daedalus was not allowed romance Pandora and start a new family with her. This was to avoid Pit and by proxy Dark Pit from being replaced by their child. The loophole Medusa suggested was to just not have Daedalus interact with his new child if he ever had one. Hades did not speak up for his friend and had awkwardly tried to comfort him afterward. They were both on the same train now concerning kids.

 **Pacifist**

Daedalus was no pacifist in any shape or form. He knew how to fight but preferred to work behind the scenes where his knowledge benefited others. This prevented Hades from using Daedalus in a similar way that Palutena used Pit. This meant they would be bickering in a safe area while another demon would be on the frontlines. In all honesty, when the Underworld Army had Juliet, Medusa, Pandora and Thanatos, things would be fine without Daedalus out there with them.

 **Poses**

Despite falling from grace, Daedalus loathed the Unholy Poses. The chocolate haired brunette had always been the chaste type of person that even when tempted with the idea of being with Pandora in the past, he still wouldn't take it. That's why whenever he was forced to perform the Unholy Poses to benefit the others from a distant, he would always blush when Hades gave him an odd stare. He hated when other men looked at him with those types of eyes, but he couldn't stop his heart beating when the God of Underworld rested his eyes on him.

 **Aquarius**

The Aquarius Blade was supposed to be a gift for Persephone before she committed suicide. Daedalus questioned Hades' choice to eat the blade instead of handing it down to someone else. Despite Juliet having a Kusarigama as her main weapon, she happily accepted a crafted version from the fallen archangel.

"Think of it as a gift from me and that idiot Hades." Daedalus had told her as she held the watery blade up high. "I honestly think you're fine if you have all of these weapons on you but…"

"No…I'll keep it. The more weapons, the better."

Daedalus could only smirk seeing how happy the white haired Samurai was. He couldn't wait to tell Hades that Juliet loved it.

 **Soup**

"Hades, please don't enact a meme."

"But there are no souls in the soup store!"

"Why the fuck are you even there?! You're supposed to observe my idiot son's next scheme. Not get lost in the soup isle of Soup!"

Hades said something else but Daedalus had cut the connection off with his boss. He banged his head against the desk and screamed into it. When your God was willing to go to extremes to drive you crazy, sometimes it made you wonder why you don't just quit.

 **Scary**

When Halloween came around, the demons were more hyper than usual. Despite being the God of the Underworld, Hades never enjoyed the aspect of Halloween. When it came to the scariest realm, Ares always won with the witch hunters. This time around, the only reason they won was because Hades thought it was be amusing to detach his limbs from his body leaving himself with just a head. Daedalus only laughed at Ares running away like a chicken.

 **Threesome**

Daedalus had been told all of his life that he wasn't worth a thing. He would never have happiness and no one would ever love him. Never would have Daedalus imagined that he could get one of the strongest Amazons in the Underworld to fall in love with him. The fallen archangel had no idea what to think of Hades especially when he made trollish comments like this…

"We should have a threesome and live happily ever happen."

Hades received a sword to his chest Devil May Cry style from that comment. Daedalus thought that suited him best.

 **Stay**

Daedalus was one of the lucky ones when it concerned the Great Evil. He always ran away with Diamond into the next timeline. Now that Diamond was dead he would have to experience dying with everyone for the first time. His knees trembled seeing Hades stand before him taking a blow meant for him.

"Daedalus…leave…" Hades told him darkly as he slowly pulled the dark pillar out from his body. "I will not lose you again…"

"But I choose to stay…" Daedalus muttered as he stood up. "I already told you I'm not running unless it's with you."

 **Piano**

With a beautiful singing voice came musical talent. Even from the depths of hell, Hades could hear the most beautiful piano music from heaven. If he were like Zeus, he would have showed up and kidnapped the musician a long time ago. The greatest miracle was Hades would not have to resort to Zeus' tactics seeing as how Daedalus had fallen down to his realm. And the music of heaven was now in the Underworld and it was his and his alone…the only thing that had soothed his black soul.

 **Weddings**

When Hades said he was going to be the biggest wedding crasher ever…he meant it. Daedalus taken away to be forced to play the organ for Juliet's unwanted marriage to the Protogenoi Tartarus or be killed by Zeus. Daedalus had sent his prayers to hell, but he honestly doubted that Hades would play hero and risk a huge war just for him and Juliet.

Both were gleaming seeing Hades show up with guns all over his body.

"Hades…this is _**not a shotgun wedding**_ …" Daedalus mocked while smiling at him.

"It was _**worth a shot**_."

 **Trigger**

Hades enjoyed the scream of his victims. It made munching on their souls all the more delectable. He however hated the cries of his friend especially during an intimate moment in bed. Daedalus had asked Hades to take it slow, but when the God of the Underworld refused, he started to scream and apologize for no real reason.

"Days…"

"I'm sorry Diamond…please don't hit me again!"

For once, Hades felt bad for not being able to calm his friend down in a time of need.

 **Pets**

Daedalus wasn't much of an animal person but everyone he knew adored them. Hades had Twinbellows but that two headed dog liked Medusa more. The Zaru that Dark Pit had named Zara had followed him through all the timelines and never age. Daedalus was so happy that he got rid of the little Golden Land furry to the dark angel just so Pittoo would leave him alone. Pit was a different story entirely. The two glared at each other as Daedalus put his foot down.

"Trust me son. You are not keeping Squishy!"

 **Loyalty**

Diamond had cornered him at one of the most important moments in the war. He cursed his luck and wondered if he could do anything right. He was fortunate stealing the important item the first time but trying to take it a second time when Diamond was at full power was asking too much. The Sorcerer of Creation (in his youthful form mind you) laughed seeing how was quaking like a cornered rat.

"Ho-ho-ho. You thought you were going to have the last laugh again, Daedalus? Well too bad. My plan is complete and I am going to need that stone now."

"What for?! You have everything! You don't need to go back in time now with Cube! Are you in doubt that something will go wrong because if so…"

Daedalus let out a yelp when a mechanical arm grabbed at his arm with the orb he was clutching. Diamond should have taken the orb right then and there, but he wanted to taunt his assistant a little more.

"What do you accomplish from stopping my plans? You have already met your beloved and know she has returned your feelings. You have reconciled with your son and can start over as a family, but you choose to regain the orb…are you just that spiteful?"

"…"

"Who do you know will do this for the spite? Everyone benefits from my plans."

"Except Shulk and the Homs…harvesting all of Bionis is terrible…you're no different from Prism…and Prism's excuse is he's a child."

"Sacrifices need to be made for the messiah to return." The Sorcerer of Creation told him. He noted that Daedalus was no longer shivering as if he came up with a plan on the spot. "Whatever you are thinking about Daedalus…give it up. Just give up the orb…and come and rule with me. We are such good bed pals after all."

"No."

"What?"

"…There is only one person I have ever sworn loyalty to…he may not think the same way now because I abandoned him but…" Daedalus glared at his arch nemesis as light started to radiate from his body. "My heart and soul belong to Hades! If you think you're going to use me anymore, you're going to have to pull me out of hell first! That's if Hades doesn't get to me first!"

This would be the last time Daedalus had defied Diamond. With magic he stored within his body, he managed to break the arm and the part of the ship that he was stuck to and fell into space. He smirked hearing the man who taunted him so screech that his plans were being ruined. The best part was, Hades could hear what Daedalus said and already had a hand extended out to catch him from falling into the Black Abyss.

"I almost thought you weren't going to make it." Daedalus said with a laugh as Hades started teleporting him out.

"No way. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **Homecoming**

Daedalus expected rejection and ridicule for abandoning the all-powerful God of Hell. He expected to be jailed, tortured and then finally killed in the most gruesome way imaginable. He was terrified that Hades would never forgive him despite declaring that Daedalus was his one true friend. His anxiety was showing…but the fallen archangel gasped seeing Hades wait for him to catch up to him and walk the path of chaos together hand in hand…brother in arms…how things should have been from the start.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 3186 words.**

 **Li: So that's the relationship between Pit's dad and Hades…**

 **Me: It's complicated as you can see. Notes!**

 **1\. Unlike the Alvis/Rosalina story where the timelines are obviously scattered, the things with Daedalus can only happen during the timeframe Hades had Daedalus under his wing after Daedalus had become a fallen angel to post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **. Some of them are in between such as Trust and Heartbeat are happening in between but it usually is in that timeline.**

 **2\. Some of the timelines are foreshadowing some really important scenes of the future such as Hades declaring war on Zeus before Palutena (and that was foreshadowed in many Ganondorf/Palutena driven stories) or one of the most important scenes in** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **without context. I hope that particular scene gets you hyped when it actually happens.**

 **3\. Devastation Ensemble is what Hades said he would wear during weddings. Its just one of his forms during his boss fight where he has nothing but guns attached to him hence all the gun puns.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
